


Bartender

by Holyangelheart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata goes to a bar with some friends only to be at the counter by himself. Luckily for him, he catches the eye of the Bartender and the two hit it off well. Mild sexual content at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> Possible typos and what not since this isn't edited. Hope you enjoy!

**-x-x-**

The night was young, late enough for people to be sleeping but early enough for the others to still have a chance to party as much as they wanted. Groups of people flocked to clubs to dance all night long. One group however was eager to enter a small bustling bar for a good time instead.

“Hey Furihata sit down with us!” One person from the group shouted loudly over the noise but all the chairs were taken at the table.

Furihata stood, swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet while wearing a tan knitted sweater vest with a white long-sleeved shirt inside, dark blue denim jeans, and white tennis shoes. It was his first time at a bar and he wasn’t sure what attire would be appropriate and now he was stuck standing in the middle of an unfamiliar room. The only option was to sit at the bar but he couldn’t see any open spots there either. Just as he began to worry, a person at the opposite end of the bar left and he quietly thanked them for the opportunity.

Furihata smiled at his friends, “Ah well, I think I’m just going to hang out at the bar. I won’t be drinking any alcohol anyway so you guys have fun.” He moved before anyone could interject. They were so excited to chat and watch the game on TV that they just let him be.

For him it was really awkward. All the other stools were taken, people were chatting with friends and no one was alone like he was. The only person he could talk to was the bartender but once he saw him, he realized that’d be impossible. The bartender had red hair brushed back and heterochromatic eyes that focused on the glass in his hand, making sure it sparkled before using it for a customer. He gave him a once over, the bartending uniform looked good on him too. The curve of the man’s soft lips, his pale cheeks, slender nose, and long eyelashes were so pretty. He could get lost just staring at his face. Those red and yellow eyes staring back at him, full of surprise at first but then appeared smug. Furihata failed to realize he was caught staring for too long.

Furihata looked away, thinking of a good excuse to use. He counted in his head before peeking, only to meet the bartender head on as he stood right in front of him. “U-Um…!”

The bartender waited, but only a squeak came out of the other’s mouth. “What would you like to drink?” He asked.

“C-Can I have something to d-drink…Sir?”  He asked meekly.

“Sir…? You can call me Akashi,” Akashi said with a chuckle before looking for the needed ingredients.

“A-Akashi-san…I’m Furihata.” Furihata said with a smile, scratching his cheek. He watched in awe as Akashi was able to create different drinks in minutes. When he was done, he was given a tall glass full of a cold slush-like pink drink. “W-What is this…?” He looked at it from different angles; the glassware was really decorative with a strawberry and whip cream on top.

“That’s a frozen Strawberry Daiquiri in a Hurricane Glass,” Akashi smiled a little at how wide the other’s eyes became at the sight of the drink. “You seem to be a strawberry type of guy.”

Furihata smiled, he definitely loves strawberries. Slowly he took a sip and instantly perked up. It was delicious and refreshing and he kept on sipping it, forgetting that there was someone watching him. “Oh no I’m supposed to drive…” He whispered. Furihata was so immersed in the sweetness of it that he also forgot he’s not supposed to drink.

While Furihata was occupied, Akashi was able to serve more drinks to the other customers. He returned the moment he saw the distraught expression on his face. “Are you all right?” He asked but Furihata just opened and closed his mouth, the glass empty. He couldn’t help but laugh. “Ah you don’t have to worry Furihata-kun. I didn’t put any alcohol in.”

“Really…?” Furihata exhaled in relief. “I was only invited to drive so it’d be bad if I couldn’t.” He tilted his head slightly in thought, “ _I don’t remember telling him no alcohol.”_

“So Furihata-kun,” Akashi pushed another nonalcoholic drink towards Furihata and leaned on the bar, placing his chin in his palms. “Do you come here often?”

If he didn’t know better, he would think that Akashi was flirting with him. “This is my first time to a bar actually.” He took a sip of the new drink and got hooked, immediately becoming comfortable with the stranger. “I didn’t know what to wear either.”

“Oh, really?” Akashi gazed at him for a few seconds, eyeing him the same way he was watched. “I think you’re perfectly fine.”

“T-Thanks,” Furihata’s cheeks became hot. He was able to cool down with the cold glass pressed up against his cheek.

The two barely had other chances to talk since a couple of girls occupied Akashi’s time, asking for a range of different cocktails and mixes to see the master at work. Before he knew it, the others were drunk to hell and it was time for him to go home. It’d be bad if he didn’t go home to study or else the big exam on Monday would end in failure.

They were in such a rush bringing the incoherent ones to the car that he didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye. If it weren’t for Akashi, he would have definitely had been a lonely bum.

**-x-x-**

All weekend Furihata wanted to visit the bar again but he still needed to air out the car from last time. He would have to catch the train or bus if he wanted to see Akashi once more. Even during the week he was busy with finals that he couldn’t find any time in his schedule to step out for the late night scene. Maybe he’d be able to visit during the day when he knows it will be slow? There was still a chance that Akashi wouldn’t be working when he decides to visit but it was worth a shot.

Right after the busy lunch time, Furihata went into the bar, a stark difference from the other night. The place was practically empty with only one other person there besides the bartender. With only the first glance, he knew the bartender wasn’t the one he was looking for and almost left, but stopped once he heard his name.

“Furihata-kun?” The person that sat at the bar turned to him, ignoring the bartender who started whispering things with a sly smirk. “What are you doing here?” He asked, standing.

“I uh…”  _I wanted to see you_. “I-I wanted to get a drink I guess. It’s been a stressful week at school,” he laughed awkwardly before quieting down. The two just stared at each other until they heard the clanking of glasses from the person working behind the counter.

“Oh you can sit down, here.” Instead of sitting at the bar, Akashi pulled out a chair for him at a small table.

“T-Thanks,” he whispered, his voice caught in his throat. It was completely different. Before there were no seats and sat at the bar, meeting Akashi by chance. This time there’s a ton of seats but now he was sitting straight across from the person responsible for the thumping in his chest. “You’re not working today?” He asked.

“Ah I had to cover for a lazy person—,” he was cut off by the loud “Hey!” from the bartender but continued. “I usually have night shifts since I go to college during the day.”

“Oh you do?” The two went on to talk about their majors and current courses this semester, finding out that they’re actually attending the same college but their schedules wouldn’t allow them to see each other during the day.

Soon customers began to come in as working hours came to an end, yet even as the room filled with talkative strangers, they stayed in their intimate bubble. It wasn’t until someone tapped on Akashi’s shoulder, asking him to take over. It was a different person from before and Akashi was eager to introduce them.

Akashi smiled, “Furihata, this is Reo. They’re the manager here.”

“Ah!” Furihata went to shake Reo’s hand but instead Reo just smiled and kissed the offered hand.

“So you’re the one that little Sei-chan has been gushing over. I can see why he’s interested, you’re not my type but I’d make an exception for a cutie like you.”

“U-Um—,” he felt shivers up his spine as Reo winked at him but Akashi took the hint and pushed Reo into the back room before wiping his hands. “Thanks,” Furihata smiled. He still wasn’t sure about what to do in a situation like that.

Akashi smiled back, “You’re welcome. It’s almost time for my shift in a few minutes…”

“Ah the time really does fly when you’re enjoying yourself,” Furihata laughed, standing up to grab his things. He did it so quickly that Akashi nearly missed his chance to tell him not leave yet.

“Would you…” Akashi started, grabbing Furihata’s hand before he walked out the door without him getting the goodbye he wanted, just like their last encounter. “Would you like to hear me play?”

Furihata was taken aback by the warmth around his fingers, “Play?” He was led by Akashi to the back of the room where a black piano was secretly sitting. “You know how to play the piano?” Just how many talents does the guy have?

“Sometimes,” Akashi said, leading him to the seat directly in front of the piano. When he sat down, he made sure that all of the keys worked, gaining the attention of the other people in the room. The sky outside was already dark so they dimmed the lights and pointed the spotlight on him.

The melody was quiet at first but the playing was fast. People were tapping their fingers on the table without realizing it and then began to sway their heads back and forth as the rhythm changed. Reo stepped out with a violin and the two played in harmony. The pace increased but the two were able to not miss a beat. When they finished, they were sweating but bowed to the applause of everyone. Furihata was stunned by their talent and felt frozen in his seat when such an amazing person moved to the seat in front of him, the most brilliant smile on his face.

“…That was beautiful!” Furihata grasped Akashi’s hands and squeezed them. “You’re amazing Akashi-kun!”

“Y-You think so?” Akashi asked, for once the color of his cheeks matched the color of his hair. “It’s Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence by Ryuichi Sakamoto and I thought you would like it,” he admitted that there was supposed to be another instrument but only Reo knew of the song and could help him.

“I loved it,” he said and repeated himself when the other avoided his gaze. “I loved it Akashi-kun, really.” Now he really wished he could play an instrument so he could show him how much that action moved his heart. “I’d love to hear you play again.”

That gave him an idea. “How about you visit my place? I actually live near the college in an apartment. If you’d like of course,” he added at the end, unsure if he was being pushy.

“I…” Furihata wasn’t sure about what to say but he nodded. The two exchanged contact information and were able to say goodbye this time. It was a little awkward when they went for a hug, they flailed their arms a bit at first, not unsure about the angle.

They both couldn’t wait until the next time they’d meet and messaged each other regularly over the course of a week, then two, and then three. It wasn’t until a month passed before they were able to find a day where they were both free, especially since Furihata got a job on campus to help pay for bills.

Finally the two found an open day but once they both finished their classes, it began to pour. Perhaps it was just chance that they both used the same wall for shade, but they couldn’t believe their luck. Akashi’s place was definitely closer so for the time being, Furihata would stay until his clothes finished drying and the rain stopped.

Luckily Akashi lived on the third floor so it wasn’t too long of a wait for them to reach his apartment. The interior was cool just like him and it reminded Furihata of the ideal bachelor pad. It definitely felt impersonal with only a few belongings that showed a lot of emotion, everything was neat and tidy which was something he expected. “Your place is really nice Akashi-kun,” Furihata said in awe. He turned around to find Akashi stripping his shirt off in one go. The sight of his toned abs was so shocking that his yell died off in his throat, turning into a quiet squeak.

“I’m sorry Furihata-kun, it’s a habit.” Akashi said, no sign of trying to cover himself since he had no shame in his body.

Despite their similar heights, Akashi’s body was definitely more muscular than his own. “N-No need to apologize,” he blushed. “Um where do I change?”

“Ah,” Akashi led him to the bathroom and left to find spare clothes he could borrow. He returned with a long white button up shirt, shorts, and a pair of boxers that should fit.

Furihata thanked him but when he tried everything on, only the boxers were the right size. Oddly enough, the shirt was a bit longer than he was used to and the sleeves were so long he needed to roll them up his arms. The shorts were actually a bit too tight, showing off the curve of his butt.

The time there was awkward, similar to their first meeting yet close because now the two knew more about each other and it was an intimate situation for them to be in. The rain from outside continued to pelt the windows and it was so bad that the news was telling people to stay indoors for the time being.

Seeing Furihata walk around in his shirt that reached all the way down to cover his shorts was too much. It appeared as though he wasn’t wearing anything underneath and he had to admit the sight was…alluring.

Furihata squirmed, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand as he sat on one end of the couch with Akashi on the other. The color of their coffees was different since Akashi preferred it with only one sugar. Only the drowned out voices of the TV and the roaring thunder filled the silence between them.

“How were your classes today?” Akashi asked, trying to start a conversation.

Furihata took the hint and thanked him for suggesting a topic, “It was pretty boring. We did too many math equations I don’t even want to see another number for a month.”

“Oh no not you too,” Akashi sighed. They bonded over college talk, complaining about the amount of work they had to do and before they knew it, the time was so late that all of the trains stopped running. The only choice left was for Furihata to stay the night.

Since Akashi still lived alone, he didn’t have any spare blankets despite a thin white sheet and a small futon but the constant rain made it so cold that if he was left there, it’d be too freezing for him to sleep. “You can come into my bed Furihata. I don’t want you to catch a cold and miss the train tomorrow.”

At first he was hesitant, but the idea of feeling Akashi’s warmth all night long was too alluring for him to resist. The floors were so cold that he thought he’d get frostbite from that alone. “S-Sure,” he didn’t mean to stutter but he blamed it on the dropping temperature. The two got ready for bed and once they were able to lie down, he thanked the gods for being able to sleep beside him. He wasn’t sure if the warmth was from the thick comforter or the heat rising to his cheeks.

“Are you comfortable?” Akashi asked with concern evident in his voice.

He couldn’t help but to smile at that. “Mhmm, you’re really warm.” The two were talking to each other back to back but as they whispered sleepily, they found themselves facing each other. “Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes Akashi-kun?”

Akashi thought for a second and shook his head. “They have, but most usually look at me weirdly.”

His hands moved on their own, reaching up to cup his cheeks so he could gaze into those wonderful eyes. “You’re beautiful.” His thumb rubbed his cheeks in a circular motion, their mouths slightly parted as if begging for a kiss.

It was Akashi that leaned in for a kiss and their lips softly met. They separated after a few seconds, gazing at the slightly puckered lips of the other. Over and over again the two touched lips, eager to feel the warmth they now shared. “Can I…?” Akashi asked, his hand itching to roam Furihata’s body.

Hesitantly he nodded and immediately felt the effects of his actions. He felt the warmth move to cup his face then trailed down his back, tickling him. For once he couldn’t hear the thunder and the rain since he was too focused on the sound of Akashi’s breathing as he left kisses along his neck and shoulders. The paleness reddened under the pressure of Akashi’s lips, forming hickeys on sensitive skin. That was when he decided he wanted to please him too.

Akashi let out a surprised gasp as Furihata suddenly captured his lips, his slender fingers full of red locks as he tugged on it slightly. For a few seconds he lost himself in the kiss before Furihata hungrily kissed him, nipping at certain spots and licking others.

It was the first time he ever did something like that but he was so intent on pleasing Akashi that he forgot about the awkwardness after a while. “Does this feel good?”

“Mhmm,” Akashi replied between muffled moans. He felt a hand slip into his underwear and he clamped up, not expecting his nether regions to be explored. “F-Furi—?!”

Furihata shushed him and slowly touched his crotch which instantly perked up. “I want to please you as well.” Ever since the two met, it was Akashi that kept on giving him stuff and he wanted to return the favor. At first his movements were slow, but he began to rub him faster and soon Akashi wasn’t able to handle the heat so he pulled his pants down for him.

Akashi had to bite his finger in order to not moan out loud as he felt Furihata’s warm lips around his member. He heard of stories and read documents about blowjobs but he never thought it would feel so good, especially from someone he loves. Since it was his first time, it didn’t take long for him to tug on Furihata’s hair a bit roughly while moaning out his name, but he made sure not to do it inside his friend’s mouth.

“Was that okay?” Furihata asked once the trembling of Akashi’s body finally slowed down. Wordlessly Akashi just embraced him for a few seconds, the chilly room now warm with their body heat.

When he finally calmed down, Akashi decided to return the favor and the two combated to be the selfless one in their relationship. Since it was their first time, they weren’t comfortable enough to go all the way but for them it was fine for now.

The next morning Furihata and Akashi walked to the same building wearing the same clothes as yesterday since Akashi forgot to wash his own clothes, a pile of dirty laundry still inside the basket. The two totally forgot about the numerous hickeys but everyone knew not to ask the question on their minds.

During their lunch break, Furihata finally asked the question that was on  _his_ mind. “Hey Akashi-kun…why does everyone keep on staring at me?”

“You’re too beautiful for them…Kouki,” he whispered his first name, instantly getting the reaction they wanted and distracted him from remembering the hickey.

Later that day Furihata looked in the mirror and yelled Akashi’s name loud enough for the rooms above and below them to hear.


End file.
